Mon identité
by petitereveuse62
Summary: Je m'appelle Hermione Klaus, et je suis avocate sous le reigne du Reich en 1939. Mais il y a un détail qui perturbe ma vie depuis quelques années. Je suis juive.
**Salut ! Voici ma toute première fiction sur ce site.
Elle parle d'une période sombre de notre histoire, la seconde guerre mondiale. Le contexte n'est donc pas tout rose et le rating T est donc bien placé.**

 **Note importante : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, et seuls quelques personnages sont issus de mes pensées.**

 **J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira.**

* * *

Mon identité.

Résumé : Je m'appelle Hermione Klaus, et je suis avocate sous le reigne du Reich en 1939. Mais il y a un détail qui perturbe ma vie depuis quelques années. Je suis juive.

Je m'appelle Hermione Aleksandra Brodowski, mariée à Scorpius Klaus. Je suis juive et je suis avocate.

Je suis d'origine polonaise, je viens du petit village de Poznań non loin de la frontière allemande. J'ai vécu toute ma jeunesse là-bas, dans les collines vertes polonaises. Je me souviendrais toujours de ma famille.

Mon père était un paysan simple et honnête qui travaillait pour que ses enfants aient une belle vie, et un peu de confort. Il s'était marié avec la fille du forgeron, ma mère. C'était une jeune fille magnifique, avec de long cheveux bruns/roux ondulés et des yeux bruns d'origine russe. Je tiens mon physique d'elle, alors que mes frères et sœurs tenaient de mon père ses cheveux blonds foncés et ses yeux azurs. Comme elle adorait littéralement les légendes de la Grèce antique, m'avait appelée Hermione. Ils s'étaient mariés très tôt, en 1908 alors qu'ils avaient tout deux dix-huit ans.

Mon grand-frère, Lucjan, est né un an après, en 1909. Je suis ensuite arrivée, en seconde d'une famille de quatre enfants, et ensuite il y a eu les jumeaux, Aleksi et Klara, nés en 1914. Nous étions tous heureux dans la ferme familiale avec nos grands-parents. Avec mon frère Lucjan, je faisais toujours les quatre-cents coup. Les jumeaux, plus jeunes, nous suivaient quelques fois, mais sans plus. Malgré le fait que l'on soit juifs, notre mère avait insisté pour que l'on ai des prénoms polonais. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas croyante, mais elle avait respecté le choix de son mari. Lucjan, Aleksi et Klara sont sans doute les seuls qui ne m'ont pas reniés quand j'ai épousé Scorpius.

Tout le monde dans la famille avait connu la première guerre mondiale. Je me rappellerais toujours avoir vu ce soldat allemand, l'ennemi, me dire qu'il était désolé du mal qu'il avait pu faire à des hommes comme lui, et je l'avais vu pleuré. Cette image me restera gravée dans ma mémoire. Les soldats étaient humains, avec des remords. Ce n'était pas comme ce qui allait suivre.

Je fis des études de droits, à la grande déception de mon père, et partit en Allemagne. C'est là que je déçus ma mère. Russe de sang, elle avait toujours détesté l'Allemagne. Elle ne me parla plus après que je me fus mariée à Scorpius. Elle ne voulut même pas connaître ses petits enfants. Mon père était tout simplement déçu par mon choix de travail. Il s'attendait qu'en temps que fille de fermier, je fasse de même en travaillant toute ma vie dans cette ferme familiale. Mais J'avais un âge assez jeune et un caractère bien trempé pour dire non à mes parents et à la vie monotone qui s'annonçait. J'ai toujours eu un sens aigu de la justice, donc j'avais décidé de me lancer dans le droit. Et quelques années plus tard, j'eu mon diplôme de droit, et je commença le travail difficile d'avocat en 1935.

C'est lors du premier jour au cabinet d'avocats que je fis la rencontre de ma vie. C'était un grand jeune homme, un peu plus âgé que moi, aux cheveux courts en brosse blonds cendrés et aux yeux bleus métalliques. Je me mis à parler de plus en plus souvent avec lui. J'ai appris qu'il s'appelait Scorpius. A force de parler, nous avons fini par sortir ensembles. Un an plus tard, je devenais madame Hermione Scorpius Klaus. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Mais mes parents n'avaient pas voulu faire le déplacement pour assister au mariage de leur second enfant, alors qu'ils l'avaient fait pour mon frère qui s'était marié avec une russe. Les parents de Scorpius et son frère n'avais pas non plus fait le déplacement. L'honneur avant tout, comme disait mon père. C'était malgré tout une belle cérémonie. Comme toutes les petites filles, j'avais rêvé d'une longue robe blanche et mon père qui me conduisait à mon mari. Ce fut mon frère qui remplaça mon père.

Un an plus tard, Rose Klaus été née. Une petite fille sage et réfléchie aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts. Elle illuminait nos journées avec ses sourires, malgré ses nuits difficiles. Plus elle grandissait plus elle ressemblait à son père. Deux ans après sa naissance, Jean est né. Ce petit bonhomme malicieux tenait cette fois-ci plus de moi que de son père avec ses petits yeux sombres et sa petite touffe claire. En Allemagne, il y avait un fou qui avait accéder au pouvoir, et il était connu pour sa haine des juifs. Au départ, mon mari et moi n'avions pas accordé d'importance à cet homme. Mais la situation se dégrada. La haine des juifs permit de nombreux coups contre les juifs. Puis la guerre fut déclarée. Mon mari prit peur et voulut partir en Amérique, le pays sans problèmes. Je refusa net de le suivre, car je voulais protéger sa famille. Ce fut ma plus grande erreur. Quelques semaines plus tard, il partit avec mes trésors, Rose et Jean. Je me retrouva toute seule.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que l'horreur commença.

Je partis vers la Pologne, cherchant ma famille restée là-bas. Quand je fus arrivée, j'appris que ma sœur était mariée avec un anglais, un certain Ronald Weasley, et qu'Aleksi s'était enrôler dans l'armée française. Lucjan et mes parents étaient donc seuls. Lors de l'invasion de la Pologne, nous virent passer les soldats fiers et orgueilleux passer en nous jetant des regards de haine pures. Ils étaient si différents de ceux que 1914... Un soir, ils rentrèrent dans les maisons pour prendre les hommes des familles. Ils hurlaient comme des sauvages des ordres en allemand. Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis mon frère et mon père. Je me souviendrais toujours de la peur sur leur visage, et le cri que mon père me lança. « Protège-les ». Sauf qu'au fil des ans, je n'ai pu protéger ma famille, car ma mère est morte de chagrin peu de temps après. Des fois, je me dis qu'elle a mieux fait de mourir plutôt que de continuer à vivre. Car elle aurait payer le fait d'être en vie. Un jour, les soldats revinrent à nouveau. Mais cette fois, ils prirent tout le monde. Enfin, tous les juifs. Ils nous embarquèrent dans des vagons à bestiaux. Le voyage dura longtemps, car nous étions enfermés dans le noir, nous n'avions plus aucun repère temporel. Lorsque la porte s'ouvra, nous vîmes un long chemin de fer menant à une bâtisse épouvantable. Mon cœur s'arrêta quand je reconnu ce bâtiment. _Auschwitz..._ Nous marchâmes sûr les rails et les allemands nous répartirent en deux groupes. Je me retrouva dans celui des femmes et des hommes de mon âge, alors que dans l'autre, il y avait des vieillards et des enfants. Un jeune garçon demanda à quelqu'un ce qu'ils allaient faire, on lui répondit qu'ils allaient prendre une douche. « Si ils savaient... ». Ma file se mit en route. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta et on pu voir des personnes en uniformes avec une blouse par dessus. Un homme attira mon attention. Il ressemblait étrangement à Scorpius. Quand je passa devant lui, il me demanda sans lever les yeux mon nom, prénom, âge et date de naissance en polonais. Je lui répondis en allemand pour vérifier. L'air surpris, il leva les yeux, et je frissonna. Je le reconnu immédiatement. Drago Lucius Klaus, frère aîné de mon mari. Lui aussi sembla me reconnaître, car il siffla entre ses dents :

« Où est mon frère ? A-t-il enfin comprit que vous l'aviez ensorceler, cet incapable ? »

Je fus surprise. Ainsi, le propre frère de mon mari le traitait comme un moins que rien. Je ne répondit pas. Il se leva alors de sa chaise et glissa quelques mots au soldat à côté de lui. Il me saisit violemment par le bras et m'entraina dans les bâtiments. Lorsqu'il me lâcha, je pus voir la haine profonde qui s'animait dans ses yeux de glace. Il me renvoya dans une sorte de grand hangar. Je découvris l'intérieur avec une grande stupeur. Plusieurs lits en très mauvais état se succédait sur tout le long. Le hangar était surpeuplé de femmes. Une blonde s'approcha d'elle et se présenta d'une voix cristalline :

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Luna. Et toi ? »

« Enchanté Luna. Moi c'est Hermione. »

Je contrôlais mal ma voix, laissant apparaître mes émotions telles que la peur. Luna sembla comprendre ma peur et me rassura. Si j'avais passé les tests et que j'étais arrivée ici, tout irait bien pour le moment. Oui, pour le moment. Demain sera un autre jour.

Le lendemain, tout le monde fut réveillé par les aboiements des chiens. Les gardes donnaient des coups de matraques sur nos jambes, et nous nous dépêchâmes de nous habiller pour aller à l'appel qui se situait devant le bâtiment. On nous fit placer en ligne, dans le froid mordant de l'hiver. Lorsque vint mo nom, je répondis d'une voix forte que oui, j'étais toujours vivante. Parmi les soldats présents, un homme en uniforme noir se tenait debout et nous regardais avec une haine profonde. Encore lui. Il ne me lâcherais donc jamais ? Lorsque l'appel fut fini, après deux longues heures à patienter dans la neige, nous nous retrouvâmes toutes à pleurer. Pleurer notre tristesse, notre peur, notre haine. La haine envers les nazis qui nous avaient tout pris. Tout. Il ne nous restait plus rien, à part notre vie. Mais quelle vie ? Celle-ci peut se terminer d'un moment à un autre, d'une balle dans la tête ou de la maladie, ou de la famine. Oh oui, ils nous tuerons. Mais moi, je ne mourrais pas sans avoir la tête haute, fière d'être celle que je suis. Fière d'être juive. Mais pour l'instant, je devais endossé le masque d'une jeune femme craintive.

Mais mon repos fut de courte durée. Le soir, Drago Klaus entra dans le hangar et balaya de son regard perçant tout le monde et quand celui-ci se posa sur moi, il s'avança rapidement et il me prit violemment par le bras et m'entraîna à l'abri des regards. Ce fut ma pire soirée. Lorsqu'il me força, malgré le fait que je ne sois plus vierge, je pleura de douleur et de tristesse. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il me remmena au hangar. Ce fut horrible. Quand il disparut, j'éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Luna. Ma fierté fut mise de côté pendant quelques jours. Il me regardait toujours comme si il allait me sauter dessus, et ceci était inquiétant. Il recommença plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. Toujours quand j'étais isolée. Un jour, il arrêta. Il ne me fit plus jamais souffrir.

Puis un jour, les nazis se firent plus cruels. Ils abattaient les malades, puis nous ordonnaient de les descendre dans les fosses. L'odeur de la mort nous donnait à tous l'envie de vomir. Et pour aggraver le cas, les nazis nous tiraient dessus, pour un oui ou pour un non. On appris par certains prisonniers que les américains et les russes arrivaient. C'était donc ça l'agitation ces derniers temps... Tout le monde essayait de se comporter parfaitement, pour ne pas attirer les foudres des surveillants nazis. Les journées se passaient toujours sur le même modèle, et pendant un certain temps. Un soir, je trouva le lit voisin, celui de Luna, vide. Je demanda aux personnes à l'entour où était mon ami. La réponse me fit pleurer les larmes qui me restaient. Cette réponse était la fosse. C'est ainsi que je perdit ma seule amie.

Le soir, nous avions eu la surprise de ne voir aucun nazi dans les parages. Nous sortîmes tous et nous vîmes un soldat, mais pas allemand, non ! C'était un soldat russe, nous disant que l'on était libres. Nous étions restés là, debout les bras ballants. Personne n'y croyait à vrai dire. Puis nous nous sommes mis à courir. Lorsque nous sortîmes au-delà des grillages, une personne laissa éclater sa joie.

Nous avions été hébergés dans un camp d'hébergement. Je voulais partir aux États-Unis pour retrouver ma famille. Plusieurs mois plus tard et quelques courriers échangés avec mon mari, je pris le bateau. Mon mari avait acheté une petite maison dans le Maine. J'avais eu beau essayé de préparer ma rencontre avec mes enfants, je devais avouer que j'étais plus que stressée. Je savais que mon mari avait pris comme nouveau nom Granger, moins marquant que Klaus. Lorsque je tapa à la porte de la maison, l'homme qui ouvrit ne semblait pas croire que j'étais devant lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra. Je pouvais voir ses larmes. Il me présenta aux enfants qui me reconnurent et qui m'acceptèrent immédiatement. Comme je connaissais la langue anglaise, je pus trouver facilement un poste d'avocate. Le vie était magnifique.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai de magnifiques petits-enfants. Ma fille m'a donné un petit fils, Nathan, et mon fils, qui habite désormais en Angleterre, a une fille qu'il a appelé Hermione, en mon souvenir. Il faut dire que j'ai été touchée lorsqu'il m'a appris ma nouvelle.

Et ma vie se termine.

Je m'appelle Hermione Aleksandra Brodowski, mariée à Scorpius Klaus. Et je suis une survivante de la Shoah.

Hermione avait fini le texte que lui avait donné son père. Sa grand-mère, morte quelques semaines plus tôt, avait voulu le lui donner. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle plia la feuille et se blottit dans les bras d'un Serpentard aux cheveux blonds.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin ! Merci de mettre une petite review pour me faire partager vos impressions pour cette première histoire, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires.**


End file.
